Dragonball Dark Saiyan
by IceFlamesMayhem
Summary: This set in a different dimension than the original Dragonball. And this dimension, Kakarot (Son Goku), was never found by Grandpa Gohan. Therefore, Kakarot does not lose his memory. After 10 years of training, he plans to annihilate all of mankind... I Do Not Own Dragonball or any of its characters. Dragonball belongs to Akira Toriyama and Shonen Jump.
1. Chapter 1: Kakarot

Once, there was a Saiyan baby named Kakarot, who was sent to Earth on a mission to annihilate all of mankind, but first he had to train. And So, he begun training at the age of 2. Ten years later, Kakarot believes that he is ready to exterminate all of mankind. He enters the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. And plans to reveal his evil intentions...

"Welcome to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament," the announcer cheered, and the audience applauded. "First I shall announce the rules. No weapons. No protective body-wear. No poking your opponent in the eyes. And absolutely no kicking people in the groin. Now, if your opponent is knocked outside of ring, is knocked out for more than ten seconds, or gives up, they automatically lose," He finished.

"The World's Strongest Martial Artists are gathered here, today. Which includes, The Great Gohan," The audience cheered for Son Gohan.

"Settle down. Settle us save best for last. Now, I will announce the first fight of the preliminaries. For this duel, we will have two complete newcomers to the world of martial arts, Kakarot vs. Tanton," he cheers as the two newcomers appear in the arena.

"Kakarot, is the boy with a monkey tail, and Tanton is the boy with the wings. With have being said let the battle begin," He announced.

Kakarot charges at Tanton. Tanton dodges Kakarot's fist by flying. He lands behind Kakarot. "Do-Rame-Kame-Ky" Tanton shouts making the Kame-Hame-Ha Pose. Kakarot turns around, and sees the flames erupting from Tanton's hand. Kakarot dodged the fire-blast by jumping.

The Fire-Blast fades. Kakarot lands. He charges at Tanton, but he increases his speed. He strikes Tanton with an uppercut. Tanton flies back down to the ground and kicks Kakarot in the gut.

Kakarot punches Tanton, rapidly. He finishes his rampage with not only a punch to the gut, but also a kick in the face, which sent Tanton flying. "Whatever the costs, I shall defeat you, I will most definitely, pass the preliminaries," Kakarot declared.

Tanton delivered a mind-blowing punch into the battle arena. The punch was so powerful that it caused the ground to shake. Tanton flipped, so that his feet were on the ground. He flew above the arena. And charged at Kakarot, who had just been sent flying.

Kakarot managed to stand up, just before Tanton made a sideways, Kame-Hame-Ha Pose and shouted, "Do-Rame-Chi-Leng." This time lightning erupted from the clouds and into Tanton's hands. He redirected the lightning, while increasing it's size and strengh. It blasts Kakarot.

Kakarot tries to resist the blast, but fails, he is sent flying. Kakarot manages to stay within the arena when he falls. Although, Kakarot is exhausted, he stands up. Suddenly, crimson aura emits from Kakarot's body because of his anger. The audience gasps. "The Kaio-Ken. My Master has told me many stories of the Kaio-Ken, and you can use it," Tanton said.

"The Kaio-Ken, huh. Well if you're so scared by it why don't you just quit" Kakarot asked.

"No, I don't give up. Infact, this means I might learn the Kaio-Ken," Tanton said. Kakarot raced at Tanton. He punched Tanton, rapidly. And to finish off his rampage, he punched him the gut. Soon, Kakarot has gained the upper hand.

Tanton stood up. He was covered in blood. Tanton made a sideways Kame-Hame-Ha Pose and shouted, "Do-Rame-Chi-Ky." Lightning came from the clouds and landed in Tanton's palms. He redirected the lightning and fire bursts from his hands.

Kakarot dodged it by jumping. Tanton joined his palms together, and the dragon blast was absorbed into his body. Tanton charged at Kakarot, who had now landed back on the ground. Tanton sent his fists at Kakarot. This time, Kakarot cannot dodge Tanton's rampage. Tanton stopped punching Kakarot without a finishing blow. Tanton roared. Smoke came from his nose and he exhaled a blue fire blast.

Kakarot increased his Kaio-Ken, and dodged Tanton's fire blast. Shortly after that, Kakarot delivered the finishing blow, which was an uppercut that sent Tanton out of the battle arena. "And the winner is... Kakarot."


	2. Chapter 2: The Quarterfinals

"The Preliminaries are over" the announcer cheered. "It's time for the championship. Let's meet are finalists. Kakarot, a complete newcomer, who has successfully produced the Kaio-Ken times Five." The audience applauded. "Pharome, the man who was once the prince of High-Shen, but was banished by his father for killing his brother, Namu." No one applauded.

"Seriously?" Pharome said.

"Krillin, who was taught by Master Muten-Roshi at Turtle School." Some people applauded.

"Jackie Chun, some epic old guy. I mean, he is completely blowing my mind." A quarter of the audience applauded.

"Yamcha, basically he's the average guy who got through." Not many people applauded.

"Bacterian, the man who's too stinky to lose." Some people applauded, but most of them just pluged their nose and said, "Eww."

"Master Sun Ken, Tanton's Teacher." Almost the whole audience applauded.

"And last, but not least, The Great Master Son Gohan." The entire audience cheered.

Master Sun Ken was an old man with long black hair and a mustache went past his chin and merged with his goatee. Pharome looked a lot like Namu except he had a black Afro, and a goatee. "For our first battle, we will have... Krillin vs. Bacterian. Let the games begin," the announcer shouted. Although, Krillin had trouble dealing with Bacterian's scent, he still kicked Bacterian's butt out of the battle arena, (see Chapter 36 of Dragonball.)

"Next up, we have... Master Sun Ken vs. Kakarot," the announcer stated.

"You defeated my student in the first round. He has decided to quit martial arts. You discouraged him. He told me, 'If I could lose my first match, like that, then I should give up'," Master Sun Ken stated. "Today, I will win. I will get my revenge," He declared.

"Why would say something like that. Don't give up. He said that he won't give up. Tanton," Kakarot shouted, "Don't give up. Fight me, again and again until you win. We are rivals."

"I admire your strengh, your will, your speed, your potential, but you are not ready to beat me, a martial arts master," Ken said.

"I will win," Kakarot declared. He raced at Ken.

"Picci-Joe-Mon," Sun Ken Shouted, and a Kamehameha Wave emitted from his arms. Suddenly, Sun Ken's _Ki_ changed its color; from blue to orange.

Kakarot punched him in the stomach, rapidly. He finished off his rampage with an uppercut. Sun Ken fell down onto the battle arena. He stood up. Orange _Ki_ was still surrounding Sun Ken's arms. "Kame-Hame-Ha," Sunken shouted. Yellow _Ki_ merged with the Orange _Ki_. It shot Kakarot.

The Blast faded, and Sun Ken jumped. He used his _Ki_ to form claws. Kakarot increased his Kaio-Ken all way to times twelve. Sun Ken fell from the sky. He injected his claws and they stabbed Kakarot in the chest. Sun Ken punched the ground, causing the arena to crack.

Kakarot resisted the earthquake by increasing his Kaio-Ken. Suddenly, his Kaio-Ken faded.

Kakarot was sent flying. "Kame-Hame-Ha," he shouted. Master Sun Ken dodged. A couple of seconds later, Kakarot landed onto the battle arena. He charged at Sun Ken.

Sun Ken made an afterimage. Kakarot tried to punch his afterimage. And when he did, the image disappeared. Sun Ken punched Kakarot in the gut and sent him flying. Kakarot stayed within bounds. "You have no _Ki_ left. Shall you surrender," Master Sun Ken asked.

Suddenly, Kakarot spoke, "No. I will not surrender. You may be a master of martial arts, but I will win."


	3. Chapter 3: Match No 2 Ends!

"I will drain you of your Ki," Kakarot declared.

"I do not need my Ki," Master Sun Ken Stated.

"Prove it. Don't use anymore of your Ki," Kakarot demanded. I won't use anymore of Ki," Master Sun Ken stated. He charged at Kakarot, who attempted to uppercut Sun Ken, but Ken grabbed onto Kakarot's arm and flipped him. Kakarot get up and came after Sun Ken. Sun Ken turned around. "Rapid Monkey Punch," Kakarot screamed, just before he begun punching Sun Ken rapidly. Suddenly, Sun Ken kicked Kakarot in the stomach.

Kakarot fall down near the edge of the battle arena. Kakarot got back up. Sun Ken uppercutted Kakarot. Kakarot fell from the sky. "Rapid Sky Monkeys," He yelled, just before he begun punching Sun Ken rapidly from the sky. As Kakarot landed, he punched Sun Ken in the face. He had sent Sun Ken flying, sideways. Sun Ken hit the ground of the battle arena.

Sun Ken raced after Kakarot. It was one hit after another for Kakarot. He nearly got thrown out of the arena. Kakarot got up and tried to use his Kaio-Ken. He succeeded. He increased it to times six. Kakarot raced at Sun Ken. He punched Sun Ken in the gut, in the rib, and finally, the face. He sent Sun Ken, flying.

Sun Ken stopped himself in mid-flight. "Steel Strengthening Sun," He yelled as his muscles begun to grow. Kakarot raced at Ken. When his muscles finished, growing they were harder than steel. Kakarot uppercutted Sun Ken. Ken was not damaged, but Kakarot's fist was bleeding. He punched Sun Ken in the gut, in the ribs, in the face, but everytime his fist ended up bleeding.

Sun Ken uppercutted Kakarot. He was sent all the way to the other side of the battle arena. Sun Ken's muscles shrink. He disappeared for 2 seconds, but he reappeared at the other side of the battle arena. By this time, Kakarot had gotten back up.

"Titanium Strengh Sun," He flashed to the middle of the arena, again and his bones begun to strengthen. His muscles became lighter. Sun Ken pumped up his blood pressure, and his appendix begun to beat. "Sunai Sunrise," He screamed, when he ready to attack.

Suddenly, Kakarot kicked Sun Ken in the gut. His leg broke. Sun Ken grabbed Kakarot's broken legs and tossed Kakarot behind him. Kakarot stopped himself, with his hands, from falling outside of the arena. He laid down on the ground, unable to move.

"Do you give up," Sun Ken asked.

"No, I will stood and fight, even if it kills me," Kakarot said. He stood up. He hid his pain. His broken leg bleed. He surrounded his head in Kaio-Ken, increasing only his head's Kaio-Ken to times twelve. "Kaio-Ken Baboon Butt," He screamed, headbutting Ken in the gut.

Sun Ken was sent flying out of the battle arena. He slammed against the wall. He fell to the ground, but he still didn't pass out. "Kakarot had just beat up a martial arts master. Sun Ken, the man who created Dragon Kung Fu; Sun Style. If he can't beat Kakarot, who can," the announcer asked. "Next up, we have... Pharome vs. Yamcha."

The Fighters arrived at battle arena. Pharome spoke, "I came here today to test my strengh. I will win this tournament, no matter what it takes. I will be King!"


	4. Chapter 4: Pharome Fights!

"That will never happen, because I'm gonna win," Yamcha shouts. He charged at Pharome. He flashed over to Yamcha.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha yelled. He punched Pharome in the face and a red blast emitted from Pharome's face. It shot Yamcha's fist. Pharome was sent flying, but Yamcha's fist and fingers were bleeding. Pharome fell down on the battle arena's floor.

Pharome got up and tore off his shirt. "You can't defeat me," He said, revealing his fangs. "Spike Sharpening." Silver Spikes came out of Pharome's arms (not hands). Claws came from Pharome's fingers. "Red Sphere," Pharome said, releasing red energy spheres from his torso.

They pierced Yamcha's body. Soon, Yamcha's eyes, knees, and torso were bleeding. The spheres disappeared. Yamcha raced at Pharome. Pharome attempted to punch Yamcha in the face, but he slid out of Pharome's way and kicked him. Pharome had been tripped, but Yamcha's foot was bleeding. "What are you," Yamcha asked, as he stood up.

"I am half-ethulmen, half-human. By the way, an ethulmen is an alien," Pharome replied.

Yamcha stood up. "I will win." He proclaimed. Suddenly, a lasmasubstance appeared above Pharome's hand, but the substance was red. Pharome threw the orb at Yamcha. It hit him. The orb exploded. Pharome get caught in the explosion.

When the explosion ended, the battle arena was covered in smoke. Soon, the smoke faded. Yamcha was knocked out. The announcer begin counting, "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10. Pharome wins." Pharome's spikes had disappeared and his body was golden. "Now, we will have a break before the final fight," The announcer said.

The Remaining contestants went to the stadium's locker room. A girl walked into the locker room, two more stood with suitcases stood behind her. "Rosie," Pharome said.

"Hello, Pharome. I want my money back, you back-stabbing jerk," Rosie said.

"You know this woman," Kakarot said.

"Yeah, she's my ex-wife. Ever since she found out my true intentions for marrying we've been divorced and she's been making me pay her." Pharome replied.

"I see you've been using some Kai magic. You are aware what happens if you use too much of it, right," Rosie asked.

"Yeah, I lose my Enelrujon magic! But the problem is after today I won't need my magic," Pharome claimed.

"I want my money" Rosie said.

"Haven't I seen you before," Kakarot asked, revealing his tail.

"Yes, you saw when you were a baby. I am from Planet Vegeta but I'm not a Saiyan," Rosie replied. "My parents were part of a lost race from Planet Kynon but they were saved because their parents sent them away and they landed on Planet Vegeta. That's the story," She finished.

"So, what are you," Kakarot asked.

"I am a Jominon," Rosie answered.

"I don't want to pay you. I want to kill you," Pharome claimed, just before he punched Rosie in the stomach. Rosie is sent flying. She flew through the wall.

Rosie walks back into the Locker Room. She says, "I won't lose to you."

The announcer walked into the locker room and says, "Hurry up, It's time for Match No. 4"

Pharome says, "We're finish this fight, soon enough"


End file.
